


The spider things

by TheBoludaSpring



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoludaSpring/pseuds/TheBoludaSpring
Summary: In another universe, Jefferson wouldn't know how to handle his son's new situation. Maybe he wouldn't even know about it.In this, he does it. And he has an idea about how to handle it.





	The spider things

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I did one thing. 
> 
> Based on an AU where Peter B. Parker and Miles Morales share the same universe, and Peter B., Spider-Man, maintains a friendship with the policeman Jefferson Davis.  
> They work together in their youth for some crime, and Jeff learns his identity, but decides not to bring him to authority even though he doesn't agree with his methods.  
> Peter B. didn't know that Jefferson knew his identity.
> 
> In this AU the collider doesn’t happen!

 

It's still night when his cell phone rings, sending a jolt of adrenaline to his body. It's not the first time that Jefferson is awakened in the middle of the night by a call, so before taking the phone he's already sitting, abandoning the dream, and ready to leave the bed immediately in response to some police situation. The problem is that the name in the caller ID isn't what he expected. The name of Miles ends with the adrenaline and instead sends a cold terror for his body.

He doesn't take another second to respond, praying that nothing has happened to his boy.

"Miles, Miles? Are you okay?" he feels a hand on his arm, Rio is awake and worried at his side, but he can't pay attention when the only answer that comes from the phone are breaths that Jeff, in his experience as a policeman, can identify as scared. "Miles, are you okay? Answer, boy."

"Yes, I" he sighed with relief with that simple confirmation "Dad, I ... something has happened, and I need your help."

"Sure, son, what's wrong?"

He listen to footsteps in the kitchen of his house, he can see a shadow under the door of his bedroom. Slowly, he open the drawer of his dresser while take the gun inside it. He share a look with his wife, and both get out of bed.

"I can't tell you, not on the phone. I'm at home."

He feels his shoulders fall in relief as he watches Rio run to the kitchen; He takes a moment to calm down and store the weapon before following her.

Outside the room, his wife holds tight to the child they love so much. He notices that it's not until she has him in her arms that she can breathe again, and Jeff resists the urge to yell at Miles for scaring them like that, what was he thinking ...?

Miles spits out his explanation even before he or Rio have a chance to ask. He is fast, desperate and scared, mixing the two languages he manages without even realizing it. There is also a demonstration, and it's even worse because his son's fear is too palpable, and Miles is so young (how could he had not realized that he was so young?), and--

Jefferson is silent, a hand over his mouth, too surprised to answer. His wife, on the other hand, is quick to return to hug her boy with protective arms while murmuring promises and affections in Spanish; she looks at him too, worried and waiting for him to have a solution. The prints of Miles's shoes are on his wall and ceiling, and the Spider-Man comics he had brought with him still in his hands. He has a solution, but not one that he like.

* * *

 

Miles walks by his side.

He and Rio didn't talk last night, no matter how much they needed it. Miles slept among them, and although it was an uncomfortable arrangement, his back is witness to it, the three felt safe, and that was the only important thing. In the morning, however, after a good breakfast that served to further relieve their son, they agreed that what was happening with Miles and a possible solution were more important than attending classes for now ("You must take Miles with him, you know, right, dear?", "I know, I know, I have no choice, not with this").

They're in a building, old and dirty that little Morales doesn't stop looking with grimaces, and the door itself in which they stop is not much better. Jeff hesitates a few seconds to touch, but finally he does, resigned. As he had said to his wife, he doesn't have many more options, and even though he just wants to get away and avoid letting his son know the person on the other side, that person is the best opportunity to understand what is happening.

The door opens. The man before them is, in every sense, ruined. It takes him a quick glance to reconsider that perhaps this is not the best way to go.

"Davis? I mean...!" A couple of uncomfortable coughs "Official, how can I help you?"

Jefferson let out a tired sigh, resisting the urge to get away, he already felt a headache coming. It was still hard to believe that this man, so bad liar, managed to keep such a big secret for twenty-two years, he imagines it has more to do with luck. Either way, he's already there, and Peter B. Parker is exactly what his son needs, even if he doesn't like it.

He placed Miles right in front of the man, very effectively ignoring the questioning look Miles was sending him along with the muttered "dad?"

"This is my son, Miles Morales. He needs your help with, you know, uh, spider things."

"What?"

"The Spider-Man things."

" _ **What?**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do a series of this.
> 
> I'm sorry for my English! Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
